Kill La Uzu
by scarface101
Summary: Crippled during his Academy days, Naruto is offered a second chance... by Satsuki Kiriyuin! Naruto x Satsuki x Ryuko x harem. No flames allowed. Period.


**A/N: This idea kinda slammed into me a while back and couldn't get it out of my head. I hope you enjoy. No flames please.**

 **Chapter one: Prologue**.

"Young master? It is time to wake up. You have school." Spoke a feminine voice that belonged to a woman in her late twenties, she had chin length blonde hair and wore a pair of frameless glasses. She wore a black tail coat, a black tie, white gloves and black dress pants and shoes. Her name was Michelle K. Davis.

Her master, a young blonde teenager shifted awake. He was Naruto Uzumaki. "Oh yeah. Don't we have a new student arriving today?" he asked as he lifted the covers, showing a long jagged scar across his right thigh. The blonde woman nodded as she assisted her master in dressing.

When he was dressed, she carried him and carefully placed him into a wheelchair. When Naruto was a boy a Shinobi attacked him with a Lightning Jutsu. The attack missed, but cut across the boy's thigh, but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that remaining Lightning chakra stayed inside the wound and was spreading. Shutting down the muscles in his body.

If left untreated he would have died when it reached his heart. So the muscle in his thigh was surgically removed, leaving the boy alive… but severely crippled. He tried his hardest but the doctors said it could be years if not decades for him to recover… he thought his life was over… until SHE came into his life.

Michelle rolled her master to a small dining area and placed him at the table. With a sharp click she opened a pocket watch from her tailcoat's pocket. She gazed at the ticking device until the kitchen doors burst open revealing one Ayame Ichiraku, who worked at her father's ramen stand and as Naruto's private chef.

She had prepared for him a simple breakfast with bacon, eggs and the like. She was rather new to serving foods outside of ramen, but she was quickly learning. The brown-haired woman smiled as the blonde ate her food and obviously enjoyed it. After a few minutes he had finished and Ayame gathered up the dishes.

"I think I will walk today Michelle." The blonde stated as he slowly lifted himself out of the wheelchair and snapped his fingers making a cane appear in his hand with a puff of smoke. "Are you certain young master? I would be happy to assist you across campus." Asked the spectacled woman.

The blonde waved her off and replied "I appreciate the offer, but I won't recover unless I try to walk on my own." His butler was silent for some moments before she sighed and spoke in a caring tone "Do as you please master. I shall be available at all times if you need me."

The whiskered teen smiled, ever since she was chosen to be his butler she had always cared for him to the best of her ability. She was always polite and honest with him, never failed to come to his defense, and always watched over him even from afar. And she always listened to what he had to say.

With a nod and some grunts of effort he walked with his cane, limping all the way to a nearby elevator. He pushed the ground floor button to take him to the Honnouji Academy grounds.

It was two years ago when Satsuki Kiriyuin established Honnouji, with herself at it's pinnacle as Student Council President. Honnouji was built at the approximate center of the Elemental Nations, as a place where Shinobi hopeful students from all across the nations were invited to train in neutral territory.

The results were remarkable to say the least. Despite political tensions and discrimination from amongst the students, they formed a certain 'live and let live' agreement since no one was getting special treatment. The competition was fierce for what is called the Goku Uniforms.

The Goku uniforms were given to the best students, ranging from One to Three stars. And the only ones bearing the Three Star Uniforms, were the Big Five, the fifth member being Naruto , whom is the Public relations manager, putting him in a fairly powerful position.

With a small ding the elevator doors opened, with that he began limping towards the Academy entrance. He passed by a group of Iwa students, they all waved at him politely, knowing his position and not caring about his Village of origin.

He waved back making a few of the girls giggle as he continued on his way. After some minutes he arrived at his destination where a girl with black hair and a crimson streak in her hair was waiting. She was carrying a large suitcase for some reason, but he paid it little attention. "Good afternoon. My names Naruto Uzumaki… no fishcake jokes please."

The girl stifled a laugh as she replied "Ryuko Matoi. So you get the fishcake crack a lot?" the blonde shrugged and answered honestly "Pretty often. Welcome to Honnouji Academy. It is kinda my job to take new students to their classes on the first day. But it means I have the opportunity to make friends."

Ryuko hefted the suitcase on her back and smirked "Really? Heh, you seem like an okay guy so I wouldn't mind being friends with you." She spoke for some reason already liking this guy. With a tap of his cane he motioned for her to follow him as he limped towards the classrooms.

As they walked they made some small talk and the like, enjoying each other's company. They rather quickly bonded since they both lost their parents, though in Ryuko's case it was more recent. The blonde explained to her how he came from humble beginnings. " Wow. That's tough. You were often bullied huh?" she asked wanting to understand him.

"Yeah. The teachers wouldn't do anything. Then out of almost nowhere, Satsuki put in a transfer for me to Honnouji Academy. She got me a penthouse suite, she personally tutored me on the material till I could handle it on my own, and then assigned me as Public Relations Manager." He spoke with a large smile, impressing Ryuko.

"For real? Wow. So uh, what do you do? Besides giving tours?" she asked wondering what his job entailed, a gleam appeared in his eye as he casually answered "As you might know Honnouji Academy is in fact a Hub, where Shinobi hopefuls are allowed to come from all the Villages. The downside to this js that with so many people from various places, each with their own customs… someone is going to piss off someone and then you have a riot.

My job is to keep the peace around here and settle disputes, so I'm in a pretty powerful position. Almost everyone likes me or respects me, and I actually like the job."

The black-haired girl was impressed and wanted to learn more about the blonde, as they headed to Class K, their path was blocked by a certain guy with a duckbutt hair style "Now is not a good time Sasuke. I am busy." Spoke the blonde in an irritated voice.

"Hn, I don't have to listen to you cripple. I am curious how you got a Three star Uniform. I know those Goku Uniforms enhance the capabilities of whoever wears them. How did a cripple like you get one?" Demanded one Sasuke Uchiha, one of the local delinquent types since he thought his heritage and shoddy self training would be enough to get him through, plus the lack of Uchiha ass kissers also affected his grades.

"That was Satsuki-chan's call. Not mine." Replied the blonde calmly. In anger the Uchiha kicked the cane out of the Blondes grip and shoved him to the ground "You even get to call that stupid President 'chan' who the hell do you think you are?!" yelled Sasuke in anger and frustration at his failing grades and at the Blonde being in a higher position.

As soon as the whiskered teen bit the ground a loud alarm blared as a number of strobe lights lit up the Academy. Ryuko helped up the blonde and retrieved his cane for him, she propped him on her shoulder till he got his balance as a shining light appeared from the top of the Academy.

Satsuki herself was on her perch, a light dramatically shining behind her as she yelled down to the students "WHO DARED ASSAULT MY PUBLIC RELATIONS MANAGER?!" the various students all scurried away and pointed at the Uchiha making the President glare down at him. This wasn't the first time he had hurt the blonde out of pettiness and spite. And by damn she would teach the brat to respect his betters next time. With a leap she jumped down to ground level and landed creating a crater.

She then pummeled the Uchiha with the scabbard of her sword repeatedly until his face looked to be a pile of raw and bloody meat. She planted her foot onto his face and ground her heel into his neck. "Attack Naruto again, and I shall render you impotent. That is a promise."

With a huff she marched to the blonde and asked him "Are you all right Uzumaki?" he smilled at her and gave a simple nod. The President's eyes narrowed as she dusted him off immaculately and straightened his uniform, much to a number of the students astonishment "Do be more careful, or I shall order Michelle to accompany you at all times. "

He just gave her a simple understanding nod. With a huff, she marched back to her private office. As the students dispersed the Black haired girl asked "The hell was that about? You knew that guy?" the PR manager chuckled as he answered her "Back at the Leaf Academy Sasuke often beat me up during class spars, and that was before my injury. When I came here Sasuke followed shortly after. He thought he could continue being the golden boy. He was dead wrong. The teachers here aren't allowed to play Kiss up. Sasuke's grades fell and so he fell in with the delinquents. Meanwhile I shot up in the ranks. Poetic justice really."

Ryuko whistled clearly impressed all the more at this. They continued on their way to the designated classroom, on the way they encountered one Samui from Kumo, she bowed politely to Naruto and went to her class.

As the walked the halls a number of students waved or bowed to the blonde, a few females blushed as he passed by, which Ryuko noticed. Finally they reach Class K, "Enjoy yourself Matoi-san. Please try not to make a ruckus on your first day." The blonde spoke, making his new friend scratch her head sheepishly as she entered the classroom. When the door shut with a click, the blonde began to head back to his suite, the second he took a step a sharp pain shot through his crippled leg.

He winces sharply as he takes out a bottle full of pills and swallows one to calm the pain in his leg. At last the pain subsides and he takes the elevator back up. A few moments later he found himself in his private garden, that was taken care of by Fuu, the Nanabi Jinchuuriki who was rather good at maintaining and caring for the garden.

He limped his way through the stone walkway, admiring the flower Fuu raised. In the distance he saw the dark-skinned girl, spreading weed killer. She waved at him, forever grateful for him hiring her. She loved her job as well.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks as he felt a presence behind him, feigning innocence but hiding a sadistic persona. "Something you need Nui?" the blonde asked, as he turned to face a blonde girl in a pink lolita outfit.

She giggled and replied childishly "Awww, can't I visit my favorite foxy?" in a quick motion the whiskered teen shoved the tip of his cane to her nose and remarked "Whenever you drop in its because you want something. Now tell me quickly. No games."

She pushed the cane out of her face and pouted childishly "Fiiiiine. That new Matoi girl? I know who killed her daddy!" Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "That so? Isshin Matoi right? I assumed you killed him."

The girl rocked on her heels and answered "Was sent to, but someone beat me to the punch! This weird guy in a orange spiral mask had those scissor blade things. The jerk managed to take my eye too!" at that the crippled Uzumaki quirked up an eyebrow. "What would this guy want with the blades?"

The lolita shrugged and answered "Dunno. Something to do with the blades being able to sever both Life Fibers and Chakra networks. We had this big fight. He took my eye when I got the purple half from him! That's all I know, sowy foxy-kun!" the whiskered teen hmmed for a second then turned his back on her as he spoke to himself out loud "Sometimes I wonder who's side you're on Nui."

The girl giggled as she spoke, with a large grin across her face "That's easy. The side I find most entertaining. Bye bye!" with that she leapt away, leaving the area without a trace. The blonde collapsed into a nearby bench, his physical therapy taking a heavy toll on him. He pulled out a small red button from his pocket and pushed it, summoning Michelle who was pushing his wheelchair.

As Michelle made her way to her master in a timely fashion… she couldn't help but recall how they met. She remembered she was on a mission, she was scent to exterminate and capture these mutant insects, to study a cure for an illness that was killing the populace.

She survived a number of close calls, then… they were betrayed by a nation with it's own agenda. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, she had snapped. She lost all faith in humans for this betrayal. And all for what? She remembered be mortally wounded by a snare then… darkness.

When she came to, she was lying naked in the rain and mud. Faint and blurry memories swimming through her mind. She remembered … dying? She remembered her name as well. Then, out of nowhere came this young boy, hobbling on a cane, holding an umbrella.

He asked her her name, which she gave. Then he asked her what she wanted, she answered 'a reason or purpose to continue existing in a corrupt world'. He smiled and said to her 'Keep me safe from the corruption. I always wanted one thing which I had often been denied: a chance.'

She looked deep into his eyes, she saw no darkness or deceit. She saw a pure soul, and she found it beautiful. Scarred and abused. But still untarnished. And so from that day on, she was his ever faithful servant.

She had at last arrived before him and assisted him into the wheelchair. "Did you have a good day young master?" she asked him as he made his cane vanish. "Yes thank you. Does anything require my attention?" he replied, hoping that the paperwork would be light today.

His butler answered him as she pushed the wheelchair to his suites library "Lady Satsuki has something she wanted to discuss with you. Said it was… important." The last part she spoke with a barely visible blush which went unnoticed.

When they reached the library they found Satsuki sipping on a cup of tea, her katana laying on her lap… and a series of pictures of various females were plastered on the wall behind her. "umm…. What is all this?"

The President got up from her seat and paced as she spoke in the tone a drill sergeant might use "Naruto Uzumaki! As you are aware, you and I are destined for marriage as stated by the late Kushina-sama! And it is my duty to ensure that the Uzumaki clan is reborn! However even if you continuously impregnate me until I am barren… there is a strong possibility that we may not produce enough children!"

The two blondes sweatdropped at this. Naruto himself wasn't sure of all the details, but he knew that when Satsuki put her mind to something, she wouldn't stop till she got it done by any means necessary. She placed a hand on one of the pictures and boldly stated "So therefore to counter this I have selected the finest females in the Elemental Nations! All of which desirable and able to contribute to you in their own ways!"

Michelle's eyes scanned the pictures… and found herself amongst them "Eh? I am in there too?" she exclaimed as a blush stretched across her face. The President ignored the butler and said to her secret Fiancé "Feel free to choose any you could desire! I have chosen a wide range of females to suit your tastes! From those close to your age, to the exotic, and to the mature!"

The whiskered teen shrunk in his wheelchair as he spoke "Umm, no offence but I am not exactly ready. This is way too sudden! I don't even know most of these women!" the President huffed, she had expected this, she held no qualms about sharing with others if it meant protecting her inspirations legacy, but he was at times indecisive so she would often have to take the reins.

"Your objections matter little. Either choose some of these women by the end of the month.. or I shall choose for you! I shall send you their dossiers tomorrow. Be sure to study them THOROUGHLY." She spoke at the end with a stern look that made the blonde shake in his seat.

Michelle in the back of her mind firmly believed that her young master would likely be in one of those Female Led Relationships, where the woman was mainly in charge. But in his defense, it was… difficult to challenge someone like Satsuki.

The blonde boy nodded in defeat as the President gave a stiff nod and marched out. The butler adjusted her glasses and asked him "Could you please remind me how you're connected to her again?" her master shrugged his shoulders and replied "Sorry Michelle, but that's a story for another time."

With a nod she rolled her master to the dining room for a late lunch.

Just another day, for Naruto Uzumaki and Honnouji Academy.

 **Chapter one end.**

 **A/N: Sorry for length of chapter. Yes it was rushed. No excuse. Had this idea for new story I couldn't get out of my head and I couldn't focus. Next one will be better. Promise. No flames please**


End file.
